That Night
by NovelHeartbeat
Summary: Just a little one-shot of what I think should have happened with Beth and Daryl being alone in that cabin. Lemons of course!


**Authors Note: OMG I'm actually posting something, what? I know I haven't been on here in forever, I just haven't had a lot of time to write lately. Then I ended up finally watching the Waking Dead and just had to write up this one-shot on how this tragic relationship should have went. One-shots are just sooo much easier to write then full on stories. But to everyone who reads my Malec fic's don't worry, I am currently in the middle of writing two full stories, I just take a long time to write them! So that's all for now, I'll let you get to reading :)**

* * *

That Night

Branches snagged in her hair, and whipped across her face, but she didn't close her eyes. She hardly even flinched as she kept running through the woods. She could hear them behind her, heard the leaves crunch under their feet as they shambled towards her, following the scent of her sweat and fear. She could hear the moans, all those stupid old movies she used to watch back when the world was normal always got it wrong. She almost wished they would just say _brains_, that was comical compared to what they actually sounded like. They were walking death, and sounded like the darkest corners of hell itself.

Beth felt her heart leap into her throat as she saw one out of the corner of her eye. She spun around, knife in hand, but before she could react an arrow whizzed though the air and imbedded itself into the walkers head. Then Daryl was beside her. He quickly yanked the arrow out of the skull and then looked towards her. She nodded her head letting him know she was okay, and then they continued their flee through the trees.

She could see more coming, and this time she didn't hesitate as she took one out with her knife, followed quickly by a second. She could see Daryl doing the same a few feet away, clearing a new path for them to escape through. Then they kept running. The further they ran; the more space they put between them and the destruction of the prison, caused Beth's heart to squeeze painfully. She didn't know if everyone else got out. Rick, Michonne, Carol, little Judith, Maggie…she could feel tears prick her eyes at the thought of her sister. They threatened to overspill when her mind went back to her father. Her mind wanted to keep replaying the scene with The Governor and that awful sword…she had wanted to kill him in that moment. Wanted to kill him more than she wanted to kill the Walkers. Michonne got to him first though, but it still made Beth happy that she knew he was dead.

She shook her head, she needed to concentrate on the present. She would have time to think about everything else later. When she was somewhere safe. She saw Daryl up ahead, his crossbow in hand, scanning the trees as they ran. Then they burst through a clearing, running through tall grass instead of trees. They made good work of the field, and then Daryl collapsed on the ground, and Beth gratefully followed suit. They were both gasping for breath, and Beth's legs ached. But they were alive. She had to hold onto that.

Once they caught hold of their breath, and their hearts returned to a steady rhythm, they pulled themselves up and continued on. They walked beside each other, their steps syncing as they made footprints in the soft ground.

"Daryl," Beth whispered. He shook his head, and Beth caught sight of the pained look on his face before it disappeared back behind his tough-guy act. He wasn't ready to talk yet, Beth could respect that. So they continued walking in silence, the only sounds that followed them were the crunch of the ground underfoot, and the birds in the sky. Those birds were the only safe creatures left in the world, they didn't know how lucky they were, being able to fly away from the danger that walked the ground.

Beth didn't know how long they walked for, but the sun had moved lower in the sky before they once again heard the sounds of the creatures that hunted them relentlessly. She glanced up at Daryl who moved his crossbow up, ready to kill any who crossed their path. He motioned for her to hurry, but they had to be quiet. They moved swiftly out of the field and back again into the woods, using the trees as cover as they tried to find someplace to go. Beth could hear more, it sounded like they were coming from all around them. She felt Daryl tense beside her and she turned to see three shambling out from what seemed like nowhere. Daryl raised his bow, but then Beth saw a couple more move through the tress a few feet away.

"Daryl," she all but yelled, and he must have heard the terror in her voice because he let his bow drop and then he pushed her forward, hard enough that she almost fell, but she caught herself just in time. Then they were running again.

Beth was scanning the trees as they tore through them, willing something to appear that will help. She saw it, but almost too late. It was a road. She stopped and turned towards it, hearing Daryl follow. The forest spit them out beside a car, and Daryl wasted no time in yanking open the trunk and urgently motioning Beth to get in. She crawled inside and curled herself up in the corner, watching as Daryl somehow managed to get his tall frame, and his crowbar, in beside her. They needed to close it though, but they still needed to be able to breath. Daryl reached beside her, and she sucked in a breath and jumped slightly before realizing that he was just grabbing the cord that lay beside her on the floor of the trunk. He raised an eyebrow, and she almost laughed at how comical he looked, but she knew it wasn't the time for that. He quickly tied it shut, leaving a sliver open for air to get in.

Beth clenched her hands into fists, she felt her nails digging into her palms, but the pain was almost grounding. The sharp sting made it so she didn't cry out in pure terror and frustration at being locked in this coffin sized place while what seemed like dozens of Walkers shambled passed. She couldn't help but flinch as some smacked against the lid of the trunk, their grey hands trying to claw their way inside to where their meal sat waiting. But the cord thankfully help tight.

Beth lay curled with her knife at the ready, and Daryl lay beside her with his bow aimed. The sounds were horrible, things out of nightmares as the Walkers continued past. How many could there possibly be? A few more hands wedged their way through the opening, and Beth squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't squeal in fear. She knew she shouldn't keep her eyes closed, that was something children would do, but she was sick of watching them try to get in. To get to them. She flinched and almost screamed when she felt something touch her arm, but she bit it back. Her eyes flew open and she looked down at her arm, then over at Daryl. He took his hand from her arm and slowly, almost like he was unsure how she would react, took her hand in his. The tears she had been holding back slowly made a trail down her cheeks at his gesture, something so simple, yet it held so much meaning. That was how they stayed for the rest of the night, hand in hand, guarding each other.

* * *

Morning light filtered through the opening of the hood, and Beth slowly opened her eyes. _Had she fallen asleep?_ She quickly turned her head and saw Daryl untying the cord.

"Did-"

"Don't worry 'bout it," he mumbled as he pushed open the trunk.

"But-"

"It's good," he said, and Beth stopped talking, accepting his word. They both carefully stepped out of the car and took a look around. Thankful that the Walkers had finally moved on. They looked through the car, taking anything they could use for themselves, and then once again started walking. Beth had no idea where they were going to go, but she trusted that Daryl would look out for her. She turned to look at him as they made their way down the road, he didn't look at her though. He was staring straight ahead, concentrating on something only he could see. His face was determined, he was thinking, and whatever it was Beth wished he would share it with her. But Beth knew that he was a man of few words, he kept himself locked up tight, and Beth didn't really know what it took to get in. She did know that he looked tired though, she couldn't believe that he stayed up all night just to make sure they were safe, to make sure _she_ was safe. She smiled at the thought though, if she had to be lost and on the run with someone, she was glad it was Daryl.

"You need to sleep," she whispered, reaching up to lightly touch his arm. He moved away with a huff and kept walking. "Daryl."

"Shut it, I'm fine, we just need to keep walking," he spit out, adjusting his bow.

"But-" Daryl huffed and picked up his pace. Beth growled in frustration and clenched her jaw.

"You need to sleep, then maybe you won't be such a dick," she spoke out, marching towards him. She may have been a bit louder than she intended. Daryl whirled around and stalked up to her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Be a little louder why don't ya, do you want 'em to come back?" Daryl snarled. "Now come on, and don't. Talk. Again." He spun around and continued walking, Beth bit her tongue and followed. God he could be annoying at times, she wished he could just act normal. He didn't always have to be this hard, dark self of his. She just wanted him to talk to her, like an equal. He just treated her like a child, all the time, that's the only way he would ever see her. And now he probably felt burdened that he had to take care of her. She'll show him, she could be just as useful as him. She could do more than just the laundry and the babysitting.

She followed him as they continued walking down the road, who knows where they were headed. As they walked she tried to listen for any sounds of the Walkers, but the air was silent except for their footsteps. She knew they were still out there, but for now they weren't near them, and for that she was grateful. She sighed and bit her lip, god this was embarrassing, but after being stuck in a car all night it couldn't be ignored.

"Umm, Daryl," she said softly.

"What," he said in that voice of his.

"I…ummm…I have to pee," she said in a small voice. She wished she could be cool about this, but it was awkward when talking about this to anyone, and this was Daryl of all people.

"Oh," he said, stopping on the road.

"Yeah," Beth said playing with a strand of her hair.

"Right," Daryl said, and Beth didn't know if it was the light, but it almost looked like Daryl was starting to blush.

"So where-"

"Yes, right. This way," Daryl said, quickly turning from the road and walking back into the woods. Beth followed behind. Even though this was embarrassing, it did seem to wipe away the anger that had been hovering over Daryl, at least Beth was hoping it had. She almost ran into the back of Daryl as he suddenly stopped.

"You can, um…behind the tree," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks," Beth said, and she just knew she must be blushing.

"I'll keep watch, over here," he mumbled moving away just a bit. Beth nodded and then went behind the tree. She tried not to think about Daryl standing just a few feet away, knowing full well what she was doing. She finished quickly, and took a few minutes to pull her hair up into a ponytail so it was away from her face. She wished she could clean herself up properly, but this was the best she could do. She stepped out from the tree and walked back up to Daryl.

"What now?"

"I'll see if I can find us somethin' to eat," he said.

"Alright, I can start a fire," Beth suggested. Daryl nodded and then turned and headed deeper into the forest. Beth sighed and got to work. She managed to get a small fire going by using parts they found in the car to get it started, and then strung up cans so they could hear if anything came their way. She had just finished when she saw Daryl come back, holding onto a snake. They looked at each other and Daryl shrugged.

"Better than nothin'," he said. She stood back and watched as he skinned it, it looked absolutely disgusting, but she was starving. It couldn't have been cooked fast enough, and soon they were both digging in, bitting into the tough flesh. Surprisingly it didn't taste half bad, though that could have just been the hunger talking. Once Beth was done with her half she wiped her hands on her pants and took a small look over at Daryl, who was engrossed in his piece of snake, hardly even stopping for breath. She sighed and looked down at the fire, what was going to happen to them? Would they just continue like this forever, running, always running and sleeping in shoddy made camps? Beth didn't know if she could do that, if she could handle doing that. Was she strong enough for this? She let out a shaky breath, she couldn't cry, not now.

"I need a drink," she stated, looking back at Daryl. He stopped eating long enough to toss a bottle of water in her direction.

"No, I mean a real drink," she said tossing the bottle beside her. "As in alcohol," she clarified, hoping Daryl would understand this time.

"I've never had one, 'cause of my dad. But he's not exactly around anymore so, I think we could go find some," she said. Daryl wouldn't even look at her, he just kept eating that stupid snake, and it was starting to piss her off. Why wouldn't he just talk to her.

"Okay then, enjoy your snake jerky," Beth said getting up. She grabbed her knife and walked off without saying anything else.

"J_erk"_ she muttered to herself as she made her way through the woods, she didn't need him anyways. She drew up short though when she saw Walkers moving in her direction, three of them. She sucked in a breath and moved behind a tree. She carefully picked up a rock, and as she tried to quiet her breathing she threw it in the other direction in hopes of drawing them away from her, and it did, all except for one. She could hear it walking towards her, and drew her knife, preparing to bring it down on his head when all of a sudden it moved off course and went in the direction the others had gone. She let out the breath she'd been holding and turned away from the tree, and stopped when she saw Daryl standing in front of her. He nodded his head the smallest bit and then turned back, she followed, what else was she going to do.

"I think we made it away," she said after they had been walking for a few minutes. She almost tripped over something, and gasped when she heard the rattle of cans.

"You brought me back?!" She exclaimed. "I'm not staying in this shit camp." She went to turn away but Daryl grabbed her hand.

"Hey, you've had yer fun now get back to camp."

"What the hell is wrong with you," Beth exclaimed yanking her hand free. "Don't you feel anything?" She asked looking at him. "Yeah everything's screwed, I guess that's a feeling. But do you want to spend the rest of our lives here, or just running. Well screw that, so we might as well do something. I can take care of myself, and I'm going to get a damn drink," Beth said, she didn't know why this was so important to her, but right now it was all she could think about. She wanted to take action, and at least this was something to _do. _She turned around and walked away, desperately hoping that Daryl was going to follow her. She smiled when she heard his footsteps behind her, but she didn't turn around, she just kept walking.

* * *

It wasn't long before they finally found their way out of the woods, and onto a golf course of all places. But a golf club could be useful.

"Golfers, they like to booze it up, right?" Beth turned to Daryl, who shrugged. She sighed and started walking towards it. It looked older, and dirtier the closer they got. It was almost scary, though Beth would never admit to that out loud.

"Might be people inside," she said instead as they made their way up to the front entrance. The front door was locked, of course it was. Beth shook the handles, knowing it wasn't much use anyway. They made their way around to the back, and Daryl found a door that opened. He put a finger to his mouth warning her to be quiet. Beth nodded as they carefully made their way inside. Daryl closed the door behind them as Beth stepped further into the room. It looked like a refugee camp inside, clothes strung up across the room, and sleeping bags all over the floor. She could also hear moans. Daryl moved in front of her, his cross bow at the ready, and she didn't even complain. This place was creepy. It got even creepier when she looked up and saw Walkers hanging from the ceiling by their necks.

"Daryl," she whispered.

"Come on, let's go," he said walking across the room, she didn't argue as she followed him out another door. They made their way through the club, passing through the kitchen hoping to find something. It was picked dry though, probably from who ever those Walkers had been before, they must have all boarded themselves up in here. Beth was betting there was a bar in here somewhere though, and she really doubted that everything could be gone from it already. She had been lost in thought, that's why she didn't see it, not until the Walker was right in front of her. She gave a small scream and moved one of her arms up to push it away as she dug for her knife, finally grabbing it and plunging it into the skull of her attacker. She pulled it out and watched the Walker fall to the floor, she looked up and saw Daryl standing in the door way.

"Thanks for the help," she said sarcastically.

"You said you could look after yourself," Daryl reminded her. "You did it." Beth just scowled and followed him down the hall. Beth would never admit it out loud, but this place was actually starting to give her the creeps. It was dark, and it seemed never ending, they just kept walking down hallways that lead to other rooms; and who knows what could be hiding inside them. This whole place could be a Walker den, they could be everywhere just waiting for the two of them to stumble upon them. Beth shivered and hurried to catch up with Daryl.

"Maybe we should head back," she whispered as they entered another room.

"This was your idea," he grumbled back, shinning his flashlight around the place, lightening up the racks of clothes.

"Yeah, but…" Beth trailed off as she glanced around the place. Her fingers hovered over the hangers. She looked down at her own dirty, sweat coated shirt and grimaced. This may have not been the right time to go shopping, but she didn't care. If she had to stay in these clothes a minute longer she was going to scream. She grabbed a black t-shirt that had the logo of the golf club printed on the corner.

"I'm going to change," she said to Daryl.

"What?" He asked, turning towards her. She didn't reply, just went into the change room.

"This an't the time girly," she heard him call to her.

"How long did you think I would take?" She asked walking back towards him. "You could do with some new clothes too."

"Nah," he said shaking his head. If it hadn't been so dark, maybe she would have noticed his eyes move down her body. "Com'on," he said turning back around and shinning his light ahead of them.

"What the hell?" Beth yelled moving back. There, propped up onto the bottom of a mannequin, was the top half of a Walker. It wasn't moving though, so it must really be dead. There was something pinned to its chest, with the words _Rich Bitch_ written on it.

"Who would do something like this?" Beth whispered, moving forward. "Help me get her down."

"What, Beth," Daryl watched as she struggled to get it down.

"Fine don't help me then, I can do it myself anyway," Beth grumbled as she tugged on the remains of the woman, finally getting it free. It almost toppled onto her but then Daryl was there, catching it before it could land on her. He set the corpse on the ground by Beth's feet, and then looked over at her, as if asking what she wanted to do now. Beth leaned over and tore the offensive note from the woman's chest, even if she had been a bitch, she still didn't deserve to be left like that.

"Okay, we can keep going now." Daryl just nodded and led the way back out into the hall. They continued walking a little before Daryl veered to the right, and pushed open the doors to what was once probably a fancy looking ball room. There were tables and chairs placed around, and on them were mold covered dishes with half eaten food on them, and dust so thick that it would be impossible to tell what colour they used to be. Beth looked around and smiled when she saw the bar.

"There has to be something left over," she said as she made her way towards it. She ducked down behind the bar and then bounced back up grinning as she held a half full bottle in the air.

"It's called peach schnapps, is that good?" She asked looking over at Daryl who was leaning against the bar.

"No," was all he said, or more like grunted.

"Well it's the only thing that's left, so it's better than nothing. And it's peach flavoured so it can't be that bad," Beth said coming around to sit on one of the stools. She set the bottle down in front of her, but made no move to open it. She just stared at it, not blinking, until it went out of focus and her eyes started to water. Then she was just crying. It wasn't about anything in particular, or maybe it was just about _everything_. So much had happened to her in the past couple of days and she couldn't take it anymore. Then there was this whole stupid adventure just to find a cheap bottle of shitty alcohol, just because she felt like she had to rebel in some way now that her daddy was dead. God she was so pathetic, Daryl must be thinking the same thing too. She's just a child to him, someone now that he has to babysit. She was sniffling and trying to stop the tears when she felt Daryl move beside her. Startled she looked up and saw... something flash in his eyes before he grabbed the bottle of schnapps and threw it across the room, she jumped a little when she heard it shatter against the floor.

"What-"

"You need a real drink, not that shit," he answered. "I know where to go." He turned and started walking towards a door, Beth whipped her eyes before jumping from the stool and following him.

* * *

They both stepped out of the forest as the last of the sun went down, casting shadows around them and causing Beth too shiver slightly. Standing before them in the clearing was a small wood cabin. She could tell that it had been abandoned for a while, it had a stillness to it. No one has lived there for years.

"What is this place?" Beth asked as Daryl took the first step towards it.

"Found it a little while back when out scouting," Daryl told her as they made their way around to the shed. "Who eva' lived here before made moonshine." Beth watched as Daryl opened the shed door and grabbed a box of mansion jars, all filled with a clear liquid.

"My daddy said to never drink this stuff, it could make ya go blind," Beth said as she followed Daryl back around the cabin.

"This stuff is fine, already tried it." They made their way inside and Daryl placed the cart on the table in the kitchen.

"You gunna try it?" He asked, grabbing one of the jars and twisting it open before handing it to her.

"I..." Now that she was here, with a drink in her hand, she didn't know what she wanted.

"Come on, we'll do it together," Daryl said sighing, he grabbed a jar for himself and after opening it he held it out, like he was going to give a toast or something. Beth smiled and laughed a little, which felt weird to do, but also good. Maybe this would help her forget her pain. She picked up her jar and quickly put it to her lips before she could think about it, she took a big swig and almost coughed it up. It burned going down her throat and she could feel her eyes water. She heard Daryl chuckle as he took his own sip.

"Not so fast there girly, this is strong stuff," he told her as he went to sit on one of the chairs in the living room.

"It's not too bad," Beth said when the burning in her throat subsided. She grabbed the jar and joined Daryl, sitting on the ground in front of him. She took another sip, smaller this time, and it went down a little easier.

"It gets better the more you have, makes the throat numb," Daryl said before taking another drink himself. Beth set the jar down on the table beside her and sat back, her head resting against the couch, she could feel the warmth of the alcohol moving through her blood, and it felt nice.

"So how's your first drink?" Daryl asked after a few moments in silence.

"Not what I thought it would be, but still good," she said smiling, taking another sip. "We should play a game."

"What?" Daryl asked.

"Like a drinking game, that's what people do when they drink, they play games," Beth explained. "It will be fun."

"Games aren't my thing."

"Come on please," Beth pouted, as she tried to rack her brain for a game they could play. "What about Never Have I Ever?"

"Wha'?" Daryl grumbled.

"You say something that you've never done before and if the other person has then they take a drink, it's easy."

"Beth, com'on," Daryl sighed, this was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Please, just for a little bit," Beth pleaded, and Daryl sighed because there was no way he could say no to her puppy eyes.

"Fine, you win this time girly," he said sitting up in the chair.

"I'll go first," Beth said grinning. "Never have I ever went to college." She raised her eyebrows when Daryl didn't drink.

"Are you really surprised by that?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just thought since you're older, you would have went..." she trailed off realizing it was probably stupid of her.

"My family ain't too keen on education, nice to know it's not too obvious," Daryl said, but he didn't seem mad.

"Your turn now."

"Never have I ever held a baby," Daryl said smirking. Beth sighed and took a drink.

"Really?" She asked setting the jar down.

"They're too small and fragile," he said shrugging.

"Men," Beth whispered. "Never have I ever rode a motorcycle." Daryl lifted his jar in a toast before taking a shot of it.

"If I ever get my hands on one again I'll make sure we fix that," Daryl said grinning a little.

"No way, they go too fast and aren't safe."

"You won't have to worry with me, I've been driving for years."

"Maybe," Beth said, wondering if the warmth in her stomach was from the booze or the thought of having to hold onto Daryl if they ever did get on a bike.

"My turn. Never have I ever lived on a farm," Daryl said, breaking through Beth's thought process.

"Too easy, you're tryin' get me drunk," Beth giggled before taking another drink. Daryl had been right, it gets easier the more you drink. Beth could feel the warmth settling over her, and her head felt nice and cloudy.

"My turn, never have I ever kissed a girl," she said smiling, watching as Daryl rolled his eyes and took a drink.

"Seems like you're trying to do the same girly," he said, his voice just a tiny bit deeper. Beth just shrugged and motioned for Daryl to go.

"Fine then, never have I ever kissed a guy," he said smirking. Beth eagerly took another drink, she didn't think she was drunk, but she did feel light and tingly. The edges of the world seemed brighter. She blamed that feeling for asking the next question.

"Never have I ever had sex," the instant the words were out of her mouth she wished she could take them back, the look on Daryl's face would have made her laugh if her throat hadn't closed up from embarrassment. She bit her lip as Daryl quickly took a drink, though it was more like three drinks all at once the way he downed it. She didn't know if it was from what she said or the alcohol but she could see his face grow red.

"Sorry, that was probably TMI," she whispered, feeling her own face grow hot.

"Nah it's all good," Daryl said. "I mean, I kinda already figured as much."

"Why, do look like a virgin?" Beth asked, a little sharper than she intended.

"No it's just, you're young, it makes sense."

"I'm not that young," Beth huffed taking another drink even though they weren't playing, she needed something to do.

"Younger than me," Daryl mumbled, also taking another drink.

"Yes, well, the end of the world happened before I could be de-virginized, there's not a whole lot of options anymore," Beth said, frustrated that the option she did want clearly only saw her as a kid, he basically just called her one.

"It sucks doesn't it," Daryl said, and Beth grabbed her jar and clinked it against his in a toast.

"I agree with that," she said before they both took a drink. "I want to though," she whispered out as she set her jar on the table.

"Huh?"

"Have sex, I want to..." Beth trailed off, what she was insinuating hung in the air. Daryl sucked in a breath and then quickly stood up.

"Gotta take a leak," he mumbled as he headed outside. Beth groaned and leaned back against the couch, why did she open her mouth?

* * *

Daryl took a deep breath when he got outside, trying to clear his head from the drink and from

Beth and her questions. Goddam it. Why did she have to go and bring that up, why did he ever agree to play that stupid game? Daryl sighed and moved into the trees, he did what he intended to do and then walked back towards the house. He didn't go in though, instead he leaned up against it and squeezed his eyes shut. This whole thing was just so wrong, he shouldn't have went along with her insane need to find alcohol. Booze was never a good idea, it made you feel too many emotions and Daryl didn't know what to do. The right thing would be to go back in there and pretend she didn't say anything, to suggest they stop drinking and get some sleep. That wasn't what Daryl _wanted_ to do though, and he cursed himself for that.

She was just so young, what he wanted to do wasn't right. He groaned and banged his head against the side of the cabin, or maybe shack would have been a better name for it. He wished they could have been somewhere else, somewhere nicer. Beth deserved better, she deserved more than all this running and hiding. Daryl dragged a hand through his hair, she definitely deserved better than him. If this was back when everything was normal he wouldn't be anywhere near her, it wouldn't be right. She would be with someone proper, someone who could offer her anything she ever wanted. She was a blond angle, and he was just a dirty devil. He was no good for someone like her.

This wasn't then though, this was now, and she wanted to play that stupid game. She wanted them to reveal secrets together, she wanted... something he wasn't sure he could give her. It just wasn't right. Daryl may have had one of the worst upbringings one could have, but he still wanted to be a good man. Beth made that hard sometimes. He shouldn't take advantage of her like this, after everything that's happened. But with her hair and her little laugh, he loved that he could get her to laugh at a time like this, and the way she looked at him. It wasn't really he who was taking advantage, it was her.

Daryl groaned and pushed himself away from the wall, he wasn't going to do anything, it had to come from Beth.

* * *

Beth looked up when the door opened and Daryl walked back in.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I was just-" he broke off when he looked over at her. "You took my chair." Beth laughed.

"It looked comfy, and you made it all warm," she said smiling. "Do you want me to get off?"

"No it's fine, I'll sit on the couch," he said.

"We could always share," Beth said coyly. Daryl could feel his face heat up.

"I'm good over here," Daryl said taking a seat on the couch.

"I won't bite," Beth giggled.

"Can't be too careful," Daryl said, he didn't know if he was flirting or not, it had been so long, even before the Walkers, since he even thought about it. Beth giggled again and took another drink.

"Clearly you're enjoying your first drink," Daryl mumbled.

"It gets better the more I drink, you were right," she said her face lighting up in a grin. "I understand now why people drink, it makes you feel amazing."

"Might want to slow down though."

"Why, do I make you uncomfortable like this?" She asked, softly biting her lip as she leaned forward. Daryl cleared his throat and took another drink.

"We can go back to that game," he suggested, moving around in his seat. Her top was too low cut for this, he couldn't let it show that she was effecting him.

"It's your turn then," Beth said, thankfully sitting back up. Daryl thought for a few minutes on what he should ask, if he should steer the direction of their questions back to safer ground, or keep it how it is to see where it ends up.

"Never have I ever been in love," It was incredibly cheesy, but it was fairly safe ground.

"Really?" Beth asked before taking a small a sip. Daryl just shrugged.

"Who did you love?" He asked.

"I don't even know if it was love, it felt like it, whatever it's supposed to feel like anyway. My last boyfriend, he would have been my first, if he didn't die at the farm that is." Daryl vaguely remembered a guy there, how he helped save them so they could make it out of the farm when it became overrun.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Not your fault, I don't really think of him that much, maybe it wasn't love then."

"It was still something, that's all that matters." Beth nodded and stared off into the distance for a few moments.

"If only I had had sex with him at the time," Beth spoke up breaking the silence.

"Being a virgin isn't a big deal," Daryl said taking another drink, if they were going down this road he needed it.

"I know, I just want to have sex." Daryl almost choked on the moonshine, she was going to be the death of him if she kept talking.

"What, don't tell me you don't get urges, you are a guy after all," she pointed out, like he didn't already know it.

"I-I mean I..." Daryl didn't know what the hell to say.

"I have another one, never have I ever masturbated," Beth said, before taking a drink.

"You're not supposed to drink," Daryl said stupidly, his brain didn't know what to think right now.

"You are if you've done it before."

"But why ask it then?"

"I want to know about you."

"I'm a guy, you already know the answer."

"Okay then, how about I add_ recently_ to the end of that," Beth didn't drink that time, she just stared at Daryl. He was beat red, he just knew it, he could feel the heat on his face. Before he could talk himself out of it he took a quick drink. Beth grinned and leaned forward in the chair, he could feel the heat in her gaze.

"Beth..."

"Daryl," she breathed out, keeping her gaze fixed on him.

"We shouldn't, it's not right," he said, even though it was the opposite of what he was thinking.

"Who says it's not, this is our world now, we say what's right and wrong. We decide what we want now, and I want you," Beth said. The alcohol was making her bolder, she wanted to take charge and go after what she wanted. She knew that Daryl wanted it too, he was just too good to admit it.

"Beth we-"

"Daryl please, just for tonight. Let's pretend that it's just me and you left, no one else. What do you want Daryl?" He groaned and stood up, running his fingers through his hair. He shouldn't be doing this, but it was Beth, and she's all he's wanted for such a long time...

"You, I want you," he admitted to the wall, there was no way he could have said that to her face. He was startled when he felt a hand land on his shoulder, he turned around slowly to face her. She was so close, he could see the blue and green swirling in her eyes, and he could see how dilated her pupils were. It couldn't be any clearer that she wanted him as well, so he let the dam holding his feelings back break. His eyes moved down to her lips, god they were so pink and looked as soft as a feather. He let his thumb softy brush across her lips, and smiled when she sighed and closed her eyes at his touch. _Was he really going to do this?_

"Kiss me, please," she whispered as her eyes opened. _Yes he was_. His hand moved to the back of her neck, and he pulled her closer. His lips brushed hers, just a whisper of a touch, but it ignited a fire deep inside him, something he hadn't felt before. Her lips were just as soft as he imagined.

Beth sighed into the kiss, her lips turning up at the corners in a smile. She couldn't believe she was actually kissing Daryl. He tasted like the moonshine they had been drinking, it may have tasted like rubbing alcohol before, but on his lips it tasted like the sweetest nectar. She couldn't get enough of it. She pressed her mouth harder against his, softly nibbling on his lower lip, making a groan spill from his mouth. She felt his tongue tentatively lick across her lips, asking for entrance, and she happily complied. The feel of his tongue against hers made her moan and press closer up against him. He sucked on her tongue and another moan left her lips.

Passion like he had never experience before exploded through his veins as Beth kissed him hungrily. Daryl almost didn't know what to do with himself as she kept pressing into him for more and more. It had been so long since he had done anything like this, he didn't want to mess it up. He felt one of her arms move around his neck, and the other come up to run along his jaw. He reached up and took hold of her hand, unable to do much more than meet each of her desperate hot kisses. He felt her push him back, and then they were both falling onto the couch, Beth on top straddling his lap. The kiss broke and they both sucked in a much needed breath, Beth's eyes moved to lock onto his and she smiled.

"This okay?" She asked quietly. Daryl nodded, moving his hand to push a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, definitely. As long as it's okay with you," He said, sliding his arms around her. She shivered and pressed closer into him. She didn't respond, just pressed her lips back onto his. He felt her thighs clench around his as her kisses became desperate again, and she started slowly rocking against him. His hands moved down to her ass and she answered by slipping her tongue back into his mouth. He moaned and let his tongue twine with hers. Her hands slowly moved up his arms, leaving goose bumps behind, and then she was tugging on his vest. He moved to she could slip if off, and she threw it somewhere behind her. Then she was attacking his shirt, he laughed quietly at her desperate attempt to free him from the offending article of clothing.

"Let me," he said as he grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled it off himself. Beth gasped as his chest came into view. _Fuck, _she thought as her eyes roamed his taunt muscles. She let her hands roam from his shoulders down to his stomach, stopping just at the waist band of his jeans. She looked up into his eyes, bitting her lip when she saw how blown out his pupils were. Then she was kissing him again, she just couldn't get enough. She let her hands continue their exploration of his skin, mapping it out and moaning at the feel of ever dip and curve of his body.

She knew she was going a little crazy, drunk off the alcohol and the feel of him under her. She could feel a pressure building between her legs, and it was driving her mad. She shifted, her mouth moving to the other side of his, as her hips wiggled. She's been turned on before, but nothing like this, and she thought she would explode any minute. The pressure became worse as Daryl moved his hands up her arms, gently caressing her skin. She moaned against his lips before breaking the kiss.

Daryl took a steading breath as he looked into her eyes, wondering what she was going to do now. Her constant moving on top of him was driving him mad, but he needed her to decide where they would go next. He bit his lip as he watched her reach down to the hem of her shirt and pull it off in one quick motion. He groaned out when he realized she hadn't been wearing a bra. He stared in awe at her body, and then she was kissing him again, moving from his lips down to his neck. His hands roamed her smooth back, loving the feel of her warm skin. He was just slowly moving them around to explore her chest when he felt her shift on top of him. She spread her knees further apart on either side of him and he heard her groan out in what sounded like relief when she pressed against the hardness in his pants. He felt himself grow even harder and he had to fight for control. He was breathing hard as she sucked on his neck and began rubbing her self against him. He laid back in agony as she moved on top of him. His hands slid down to her hips as he helped her learn a rhythm.

Beth was becoming frantic on top of him. She was enjoying this all too much, but there was something missing. She pressed one last kiss to his lips, then her hands were moving to his belt, desperate to get it undone. She looked up and saw him watching her, he wasn't going to stop her, but he wasn't going to help either. She knew he was going to let her decide what to do next, he was letting her control this experience. She went back to his belt, and then was sliding the zipper to his jeans down. He groaned, and she couldn't wait anymore. She scooted off his lap and grabbed his waistband, he lifted his hips up as she tugged his pants then his boxers off. She stood gazing at how big he was. She may have wanted this for so long, but it was still her first time… she was a little scared. She looked up at his face, the trepidation showing a little.

"I won't hurt you," He whispered. She nodded, and he watched in fascination as she quickly pulled her own jeans off. Then she was back in his arms. He groaned a little too loudly when her panty covered centre came in contact with his flesh and she started rubbing against him again. He wasn't going to last much longer if she kept that up. She leaned into his mouth and began kissing him again, but he could feel her getting shy about it. Daryl pulled back and looked at her questioningly. She tried to go back to kissing him, but he wouldn't let her. She looked anywhere but at his face before she whispered, "Your turn." He understood then. She didn't know what to do next.

Daryl smiled and kissed her again. He reached his hands around to her butt before sliding them down her thighs. He moved forward on the couch and lifted her up before moving around and gently laying her on the couch. She stared up at him, lust and trust filling her gaze. He just stood there and stared at her in awe. He couldn't believe what he was about to ask because he was so painfully hard, but she was so beautiful and he knew he didn't deserve this.

"Are you sure?" He whispered. In answer she help up her arms for him.

He grinned and carefully moved on top of her. He felt like he was going to burst any minute, but it wasn't time yet. He began kissing her neck and trailing his fingers up her torso to her breasts. He rubbed a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He heard her gasp and he felt her hips jerk up. Maybe it _was_ time, but he needed to make sure. He trailed his hand back down over her torso unit he found her waiting heat. As he slid his finger over her mound she let out a little cry and arched against him. He slid his finger inside and nearly lost it when he felt how hot and wet she was for him. She was whimpering now. He knew it was time. He settled between her thighs. She spread her legs out wider, inviting him in. He entered her slowly, his breath hissed out as her heat surrounded him. The look on her face was one of wonder. Her eyes quickly found his. He wanted her to stare into his eyes as he did this. With a deep breath he thrust into her and claimed her for his own.

Beth didn't feel much pain at all. All she felt was blessed relief. Daryl steadied himself above her, giving her time to adjust, but she didn't need it. She cried out in pleasure and began thrusting her hips. "Daryl, please…" Hearing her begging for him was all he needed. He slid out and pressed back into her. He kept going, trying to be gentle, but he was unable to hold back his passion much.

She didn't want gentle. The emotions rushing through her were boiling hot. She wrapped her legs around him and urged him on. "More, harder," she demanded breathlessly. He couldn't have held back if he tried. In answer to her frantic movements he moved faster. He rested his hands on either side of her and pumped harder, giving her what she asked for. He looked at her face and saw her mouth open and close as she strained for something she didn't know. He could hear her soft whimpers coming from her with each thrust. Finally he felt her legs tighten around his hips at the same time her inner muscles started to clench around him. He knew she was about to burst any minute now. He kept the rhythm going, holding back his own orgasm, praying that she would peak anytime now. With one more deep thrust he felt her clench and hold on tight to him as she screamed out in pleasure. Knowing she had made it, he pulled out and plunged back in as deep as he could as his own world exploded around him.

He collapsed on top of her. He couldn't move, he could hardly breath, and all he could think about was the woman under him. No one had ever made him feel like that before, Beth had just truly rocked his world. He knew he must be heavy on her so he slid to the side. She turned into him and buried her face into his neck. He had lost sight of her face at the end, he never realized that she was crying until he felt the wetness on his neck.

"Beth? What's…did I…" He couldn't figure out what to ask her. "Why are you crying?" She didn't answer at first. He held her close and waited to see if she would say anything. He hoped everything was okay. Finally the wetness stopped and she was breathing easier against him. Leaning back a little he peered down at her face. She smiled up at him, and he knew that whatever the reason for the tears, it wasn't because he had messed up.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Sorry," Beth breathed out. "I was just so happy just now, with everything. That, this whole night, made me forget about everything going on. It all hit me again-"

"I'm sorry," Daryl said.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about," Beth insisted, leaning up on her arm. She moved one hand and rested it on Daryl's face. "You make it all better. Every shitty thing that happens, _you_ make it better." Beth leaned down and softly placed a kiss on his lips. He smiled and kissed her back. When they broke apart Beth curled herself back into his arms.

"Can we stay here for a while longer?" She asked as she pressed a kiss to his arm.

"For as long as you like," he said as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. She hummed in approval and it didn't take long before she was fast asleep. Daryl lay there, watching her sleep, his peaceful little angel. He felt something inside him, something warm and calming, and he realized for the first time that he was truly happy. He placed a soft kiss on her head, and before falling asleep himself he made a promise. He would do anything to keep Beth safe.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you all enjoyed the story! Now I better get back to writing what I_ should_ be working on :) **


End file.
